


Favours

by Marshmiillow



Category: Lyinginbedmon - Fandom, The Yogscast, William Strife - Fandom
Genre: 2k of self indulgent crackship smut, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Tentacle Sex, witch lying is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmiillow/pseuds/Marshmiillow
Summary: Strife owed Lying favours.Many favours.Far, far too many favours. Of course, he knew one day the Witch would come to collect - they always did, he knew that far too well from watching their dealings with others who owed them. He wasn’t scared, per se, he could certainly handle his own, but he was mildly concerned with what they would ask of him. From what he knew, they often asked for taglocks, resources, or for their debtors to fight creatures for them. He could only hope it would be only that.





	Favours

Strife owed Lying favours. 

Many favours. 

Far, far too many favours. Of course, he knew one day the Witch would come to collect - they always did, he knew that far too well from watching their dealings with others who owed them. He wasn’t scared, per se, he could certainly handle his own, but he was mildly concerned with what they would ask of him. From what he knew, they often asked for taglocks, resources, or for their debtors to fight creatures for them. He could only hope it would be only that. 

Unfortunately for Strife, when Lying finally decided to collect, they turned up at his door at around 7 in the evening, arms holding the 10 contracts they had made that Strife still owed on. 

The Witch stepped past him into the tower without speaking a word, laid each of the contracts out on the table, and then grinned their laws-of-physics-breaking smile. 

“Good evening, Mr Strife. I’ve come to collect on your debt.” 

Strife didn’t reply, just nodded quietly and went to set down his tools before taking a chair at the table. Lying’s fox ears flicked and their ponytail swished like a real tail as they mused over the contracts. 

“Two taglocks,” They began, and rolled up two of the contracts. “3 nether stars,” They continued, rolling up 3 more. “A stack of obsidian,” One more contract gone. “2 stacks of redstone,” Only 2 more contracts to go… “I’d like you to kill Ridgedog for me-“ 

“Kill?! Kill Ridgedog. You realise he’s a demigod, right?”

“I’m perfectly aware, Strife, but after you had me collapse one of your competitors’ entire interplanetary company, I think it’s fair payment.” 

“Alright, alright. What else?”

They grinned deviously. “The last favour, well, it’ll be a little more… personal? Let’s call it intimate.”

“I-intimate? What do you want me to do?!” 

“Oh, judging by that lovely glow of yours, I think you already have an idea. Whilst I do desperately try to separate myself from such basal human desires, occasionally even I must succumb. And doing so by my own hands is rather less preferable when I have a debtor who’s so skilled with his own so readily available to me~”

“You… you want me to fuck you?”

Lying rolled their eyes. “Such a crude manner of wording, but yes.”

Strife sighed and bit his lip, cursing the bright green glow emanating from his face showing his embarrassment so evidently. “...Well, there’s no way I can really say no here, is there?”

“Be honest Strife. You wouldn’t say no even if it was an option, would you?” They taunted, starting to undo the fastenings on their robes. 

Strife didn’t dignify that with an answer, but spluttered a little when Lying started undressing in his lobby. “N-now?! Well, at least not here! If… if you must have me do so now, let me at least take you up to my bedroom.” 

Lying grinned and stopped, gesturing for Strife to lead the way. He took their hand to start leading them to the elevator to take them to his penthouse bedroom, nervously toying with his tie with his other hand.

As soon as the doors opened, Lying dragged him out and with a force they seemed far too petite to have produced, threw Strife onto the bed. They crawled on top of him and roughly kissed him, pushing their tongues together. They had expected a lot more resistance from the solutions man. 

So had Strife. 

But the moment the witch forced their mouth against his, and pinned him to his bed, he realised how long it had been since he’d had something like this, and that it was much better to just enjoy himself rather than try and fight it. His hands began to roam of their own accord, trailing down the witch’s sides to follow the soft curve of their small waist, briefly across the curve of their ass before resting on the small of their back and lifting the hem of their robes. 

They broke the kiss momentarily to sit up, and continue undressing, though Strife’s hands beat their own to the clasps and the businessman soon had the top undone, off their shoulders and in a careless pile on the floor by the bed. Lying was surprisingly attractive once you looked past the terrifying smile and blood-based makeup, and Strife found his eyes trailing over the red lingerie covering their chest and down to the sash holding up their loose-fitting pants now hanging low on their hips. 

The Witch smiled, but it was softer this time, and stayed within the confines of their face for once, before leaning down again to kiss him once more whilst their hands made quick work of his tie and button down. Those soon joined their robes on the floor, and Lying trailed their hands down over his chest to his belt. Strife hesitated, but rested his own on the tie of their sash, waiting for them to undo his belt first.

Instead, Lying began to trail messy, biting kisses along his jaw, down his neck, over his collarbone and all the way down to lick, suck and tease at his nipple. Strife bit back his moan, moving one hand to thread into Lying’s hair and hold them there a little longer. Lying hummed softly, pleasuring it at length before moving to the other to lavish it in just as much attention. Strife couldn’t help his soft moan, and he finally moved to untie their sash and push their pants off their hips. 

Lying smirked a little, kicking the fabric off and then sitting up so they could move and allow themselves to undo Strife’s belt and have his slacks join the pile of fabric accumulating on the floor. Strife hesitated a little. “Are… do you, uhm,” He paused to clear his throat. “Did you want me to top?” 

“That was my original plan, yes.” 

“R-right. Ah… are you wearing lace lingerie?” He asked as he looked down at the red lace clinging to the witch’s hips. 

“How very observant of you, Strife. Are you going to take them off me?” They questioned, raising an eyebrow a little teasingly. Strife’s glowing blush spread down the rest of his body, and he nodded, having a feeling that was more of a command than a question. He bit his lip as he looped his thumbs into the waistband, but Lying pulled their ponytail over their shoulder and moved his hands up to the clasp on the bra they were still wearing. 

Strife obediently undid it, and slipped the lace off of them, biting his lip as he couldn’t help but stare at their chest a little. His attention was again diverted, however, when Lying roughly kissed him and tugged at the waistband of his boxers. He let out a soft noise of surprise, and slid his hands down to carefully remove the last of the clothing from the tiny witch and let them remove the last from him. 

Lying pulled him by his shoulders and rolled the pair so Strife was pinning them. They made sure Strife kept his eyes on theirs, rather than their crotch. Strife desperately wanted to know what Lying had been hiding under those pretty panties, and Lying forcing him to keep his eyes on theirs meant his imagination was running a little wild and only serving to make him desperately harder. 

Pulling him into a kiss, Lying wrapped their legs around his waist and rolled their hips up until Strife felt something wet, cold and dripping brush against his cock. He moaned and bucked slightly into the feeling. “Whatever the hell that is… it feels amazing,” He admitted with a whisper against Lying’s ear. The Witch grinned and kissed his cheek, and pulled his hips down so they could push their own up and let their tentacles wrap around and cover his cock in a lubricant-like substance, which drew a delicious moan out of Strife. “Ah shit, Lying…” He groaned, bucking his hips again. “What the hell have you got down there?” He murmured, reaching a tentative hand down. 

Lying let him reach down and touch them, moaning softly as they rut against his hand, and Strife marvelled breathlessly at the dripping black tentacles curling around his fingers and pulling his hand closer. They bit their lip a little and pulled Strife down into a rough kiss, reaching down to guide his hand until his fingers brushed against the entrance, dripping with black-tinted lubricant, and Lying moaned.

“Can… can I fuck you in here?” He asked quietly, gently massaging around it with two fingers. 

Lying nodded breathlessly and needily rolled their hips against Strife’s hand, letting out soft moans and allowing their eyes to drop shut. Strife’s breath caught in his throat as he pushed two fingers into them and began gently fingering them, leaning down to press soft kisses to the witch’s neck, letting a few of them turn into hickeys. Lying was quickly a moaning, mewling mess under Strife’s touches, rolling their hips in time with Strife’s ministrations and tilting their head to the side to give Strife more room for hickeys. They dug their nails into his shoulder, and threaded their other hand into his hair to gently tug. 

“Ah, Strife… ngh, fuck me…” They demanded, tugging sharply on his hair. Strife grunted softly against their neck as he pulled his hand out and wiped the slick liquid onto his cock before pushing into the entrance between the tentacles with a groan. Lying gasped sharply and pushed up against him, letting out a deep moan. Their legs tightened around Strife’s hips, and Strife obediently started to rock his hips and fuck into the tight, wet heat between Lying’s legs. 

Lying moaned and held Strife desperately close, their sharp nails digging into his back as they rolled their hips up against his, grunting into his shoulder. “Ah….Faster, Strife…” They ordered, pulling him closer. Strife obeyed, and fucked into them faster and harder, earning desperate moans from both of them. 

“Ah, Lying~ Ah, fuck, this shouldn’t feel so good~” He groaned, nuzzling into the crook of their neck as he continued to fuck into them, already embarrassingly close. Lying didn’t respond, just held him closer and continued to roll their hips against his. 

They bit into his shoulder, causing Strife to gasp sharply and hiss. “Shit, Lying!” 

“Harder,” They hissed aggressively, digging their nails into his shoulder harder, feeling them draw blood. Strife cried out a little and desperately fucked into the witch below him, trying to get both of them to hit their orgasms. 

Lying groaned and their ears flicked as they shivered, tensing completely before they finally hit their release. They moaned lewdly, and a thicker, darker liquid oozed from them. Strife came a moment later, moaning deeply and shuddering and barely managing not to collapse on top of them. 

“Ah, Lying… are… are you satisfied?” He asked softly, earning a nod from the Witch.

“.... Don’t forget your 7 other contracts…” They muttered. 

“Don’t worry, I haven’t,” He replied, clambering off of them and wandering into the en suite bathroom to clean himself up of the slick substances as well as the blood on his back. Lying followed soon after, brushing their fingers through their blood-stained ponytail. Strife let them clean themselves up in private, and collected his clothes from the pile on the floor to get dressed again, then head back down to the lobby so they could deal with the other contracts he owed on.

A short while passed, and the witch reappeared in the lobby, fully dressed and looking like nothing ever happened. “So, shall we continue with business?”


End file.
